The present invention relates to a distributor for a multi-cylinder engine, and particularly to a distributor for use with a multi-cylinder engine such as the two cylinder engines commonly used in motorcycles.
Present motorcycle engine distributors include a dual discharge coil which has two discharge posts thereon. The coil is actuated intermittently and in response to this actuation, the coil delivers an output impulse of energy simultaneously to both of the two discharge posts. The discharge posts are connected to the sparkplugs of the cylinders.
The result of the above configuration is that the sparkplugs for both of the two cylinders are fired simultaneously. When the sparkplugs are fired simultaneously, one of the cylinders is in its power stroke and the other of the cylinders is in the exhaust portion of its stroke. The result of firing both cylinders at the same time is that the engine runs unevenly and noisely. Furthermore, the actuation of both sparkplugs at the same time reduces the efficiency of the engine since one of the cylinders is always firing on the exhaust portion of its stroke.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved distributor for a multi-cylinder engine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a distributor which can be utilized in combination with a single discharge coil rather than a dual discharge coil as in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improvement to a distributor which can be used to modify present distributors by merely replacing the distributor cap on present distributors and inserting a disk which mounts on the top of the rotor of the present distributor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved distributor which is efficient in operation, durable in use and economical to manufacture.